Ego
by inspirationformintowords
Summary: Modern AU. Kai is working in retail during holiday season. He's a very cocky and cool employee who hates working in retail. One day he meets this girls who needs help looking for a present.


Ego

A/N: Kainora One-shot. It's been a while since I've written fanfics. Trust me it's been _years_. I apologize if this is a somewhat weak, but I'm just warming up and I'll be putting more Kainora one-shots and stories over my winter break. None of these characters are mine.

_9:58 AM_. Kai sauntered into the clothing store with music buzzing out of his earphones from his ears. Hardly anyone was there except for his manager who was actually at the front register glaring at him.

"You are late," said his manager as he reached over the counter and yanked out Kai's earphones out his ears.

"Hey!" Kai said as he paused his MP3 player in his pocket, "you said to be here before 10AM.

His manager's nostrils flared as he slammed his fist on the counter. "You're supposed to be here at 9 o'clock sharp to organize this store. I swear on Raava, if you're late one more time you're fired. Got it?"

Kai rolled his eyes as he walked to the back room to hang up his coat. His manager always made empty threats since he knew how hard to find employees who were physically similar to Kai. He punched the time he started work into the computer in the backroom, and he started to work. Grabbing the nearest box to him, he carried it back to the front. He reached down to the box to start folding the shirts on the display table. As Kai folded and stacked each shirt by color, he couldn't help think about how much he hated working in retail. He had to thank Mako for getting him this job since it's hard to find a job without connections in this economy.

The holidays were just the worst for him…actually for anyone working in retail. During big sales and holiday season, people behaved out of control. Whatever article of clothing he recently folded or hung up on the racks, were found on the ground, stepped on and wrinkled within five minutes. However, that wasn't the worst about the customers. Kai loathed those customers who start petty arguments with him over dumb things, such as expired coupons, while he's ringing up the clothes. Then, they would demand to call his manager and blame everything on him. As usual, the manager would reprimand him because big, bad Kai will always be at fault since the customer was always right. It's hard to have patience with people nowadays. This job made him hate the holidays, and he's so glad Mako and Bolin…well just Mako, don't make a big deal over the holidays.

_10:30AM_, he read on his watch. Kai groaned but was grateful no one was at the store yet. Plus it's a weekday so usually everyone was at work until 3 in the afternoon. Once he was done organizing the table, he moved to the racks. He sorted the sizes of blazers from smallest to largest. Typically, this company runs a size smaller than other stores. But then again this was Varrick's Exchange. Mostly teenagers and young adults shop here to be in style. Yes, Kai buys from here because one, he has employee's discount and two, he can be vain as well. In addition, he has to wear Varrick's Exchange clothes to work because the employees are supposed to model them. Kai was only hired not because of Mako, but he had the right look, height, body type, and attractiveness. Of course, this gave him an ego boost. He didn't mind when girls checked him out.

One time, a modeling agent offered him a job to model and Kai agreed to meet with agency during the week. As soon as he arrived home, he told Mako and Bolin. Unfortunately, Mako said no and that he was only 17 years old, which was way too young. Plus, modeling agency were run by "creeps" as Mako stated. So the next day, Kai reluctantly called the model agency to cancel his audition. Now, Kai was here stuck folding clothes only for them to be strewed on table or the floor in a few hours. He sighed and began to countdown until his lunch break.

Kai turned around and almost bumped into a shorter young woman. He heard a soft "sorry" from her as she backed away from where he stood. For the first time, words jumbled in his brain and he couldn't move his mouth.

"Sorry, but I'm just looking for a gift for my brother. Can you help me?" the brown haired girl asked.

_Yes, yes of course he would love to help her_. Though, his lips still did not move. Did the neurons from his brain to his mouth just give up on him? Just for a really, _really_ pretty girl? In response, Kai nod his head, and he led her to the front display tables because these clothes were usually to be popular with the customers. He watched as she picked up a sweater and unfolded it to examine the size and color. That was truly an ugly sweater and terrible color. He wanted to tell her, but he couldn't. What was wrong with him? He could pick up and date any girl he wanted, yet he couldn't even flirt with this cute, small chick. His charm and sweet talking mouth decided to pack up and leave him.

"So what do you think? Would you wear this?" she asked, tilting her head as she looked up at him curiously.

Kai gulped when he met her bright eyes. Her eyes searched for an answer, and Kai had to get his mind together.

"Uh…" he began, but the words would not roll off his tongue so he shook his head.

This girl frowned as she lowered the sweater. She put the sweater on top of the other stacks of sweaters and started folding, but Kai quickly brought his hand to the shirt. Somehow, his sweaty palms managed to rest on her hands for a brief moment, before they both quickly retracted their hands to their sides. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks, which made her look even cuter. It was probably from embarrassment, Kai thought.

"I figured since you just finished fixing this stack of sweaters I would just help…" she said as Kai grabbed the sweater and with ease folded the sweater back. He couldn't help but think about how small and soft her hands felt under his touch.

The girl with the side bun on her head picked up a button down shirt. This time it was better than the one she chose earlier.

"How about this?" she inquired.

"Uh…ehh…y-yeah," Kai sputtered. He only stutters when he's in trouble, how could this be happening to him right now?

He gestured his head as a way to say follow him since his mouth couldn't be trusted anymore. As he guided her towards the other section of the store, he made sure everything was in place and organized on their racks and shelves. All of a sudden, Kai stumbled over a box he didn't finish putting away. He almost fell to ground, and luckily he balanced himself.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" the girl asked with her hands covering her lips that already formed a smirk.

Kai held on to the clothing rack for security and kicked the box to the side. How is it that he's the only employee working right now? He made a mental note to talk to his manager once he was done helping this girl.

He muttered a 'yeah' before he continued to walk until he reached the shelves in the back. Grabbing a cashmere sweater from the shelf and expanding it, he noticed her face brighten.

"This is perfect! Meelo definitely needs something nice in his closet," she said smiling and admiring the sweater.

Of course, his taste in clothes was impeccable. He wanted to say something, but he only gave her a small smile.

They were silent for a while until she replied, "Thank you."

"Y-you're welcome," Kai said. He still held on to the sweater while looking at her. He noticed her bite her lips ready to say something, but she didn't.

They stood there staring at each other. Kai wanted to say something. Just say anything, he thought.

"Is it a size medium?"

Kai nodded. He needed to say something before she leaves.

"Well…I think I'm going to purch-"

"I'm Kai," he said bluntly. Well that was _smooth_.

She grinned and replied, "So…Kai thank you for helping me."

"Yeah, no problem," Kai said without messing up a single word, finally.

None of them moved or said anything. He couldn't believe himself. This was the perfect time to flirt with this girl and here he was acting as if he's never met a woman before.

"Kai, I'm ready to buy it," Jinora interrupted his thoughts.

He brought the sweater up to the front register as she followed him. He rang up the sweater and folded it neatly to place it in the bag. She pulled out her wallet from her purse and gave her card to Kai. He swiped the card in the cash register.

"Credit or debit?" Kai asked.

"Credit."

He printed out the receipt and handed it to her with a pen. She grabbed the pen and quickly wrote on the paper. As she did that, Kai peeked to see what was her name.

_Jinora_. He repeated that name in his head several times making sure he would never forget.

She slid the receipt and pen to him. Kai put the customer's copy of the receipt in the bag and handed it to her over the counter.

"Um…do you wanna have a cup of coffee sometime?" Jinora asked as she looked at the ground.

Kai raised his eyebrows and blinked twice in astonishment. Did she just ask him out?

"Ye-yeah. Yeah, I'd like that," he responded while warmth spread to his face.

She looked up at him and smiled before she bit her bottom lip.

"Great. I'll see you later…I guess. Happy Holidays, Kai."

"Happy Holidays to you, Jinora."

She turned around and headed out the store to go into the mall. Kai watched her walk away until he no longer saw her. This was the most he's ever embarrassed himself in public especially in front of a girl, but there will always be a first time for everything. He picked up the receipt where she signed her name and all the way on the bottom he noticed several numbers underneath her signature.

Once again, Kai's normal smug self came back to him. With Jinora asking him out…well that was good for his ego.

Okay, so I always wanted Kai to work in retail for no reason. I don't know, but the holidays and Christmas shopping inspired me to write this. Thanks to those who read it.


End file.
